LoveWon: Korvira
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: My contribution after the announcement of SCOTUS' decision of marriage equality in the US. Otherwise, title says all! Korvira! Second in five part #LoveWon series.


**#LoveWon: Korvira**

* * *

My contribution after the announcement of SCOTUS' decision of marriage equality in the US. Otherwise, title says all! Korvira!

* * *

Kuvira wiped the the sweat off of her forehead with the side of her fingerless gloves. She titled her head to each side, cracking her neck, before shifting back into a fighting stance, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. She lunged forward and punched twice, before following up with a jab. The punching bag shook with each blow, rocking gently back and forth on the hook it hung from on the ceiling.

"Working up a sweat I see," Korra commented from the doorway. Kuvira faltered in her step, tripping over her two feet, before falling to her knees. She slapped the mat below her before sighed hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you."

"It's no problem," she muttered. She moved to sit down on the ground, her feet planted firmly, and her arms resting on her knees. "I needed to take a break anyway." She looked over at the Avatar and frowned. "You're usually still asleep at this time. Nightmares?"

"No, someone decided to wake me with a text this morning," Korra commented. She rubbed her burning eyes before entering the room. Her short brown hair was tousled, matching the wrinkles in her flannel long sleeved shirt, rolled up to her elbows. Kuvira couldn't help but scan the dark muscular legs sticking out of a pair of shorts as she advanced. "You didn't see it yet?"

"No. I leave my phone when I workout, remember?" Kuvira took a deep breath, gently relaxing her pulse. "Was it something important?"

"Not really." Korra sat down opposite of her, crossing her legs. She brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled sleepily. Kuvira eyed her with a raised eyebrow. Normally, her smile would light up her blue eyes, even if she were half-asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. She immediately brightened as her eyes watched the punching bag, swaying back and forth. "Hey, let's spar." Korra got to her feet and shifted into a fighting stance.

"You just woke up," Kuvira reminded her, all the while moving to stretch her legs. "I don't want you to do something stupid when you're not as alert."

"Scared? I can beat you with my eyes closed."

"Which knowing you, will probably happen in about three seconds." Kuvira counted on her fingers before pointing over at the Avatar. As if on cue, the darker girl let out a loud yawn. "See? It'd be futile."

"Come on," Korra all but whined. Kuvira looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "One spar. If you win, I do whatever you want for the day, and if I win, you do whatever I want for the day."

As Kuvira stretched her arms, she went over the scenario in her head. For the past few hours she had been working out in the gym while Korra slept peacefully in their room. This would mean that Kuvira would be much more prepared, more alert, and in better shape to win the match. The only thing that would happen if Korra were to win is that she would be dragged back to another babysitting session with Meelo. The metalbender shivered at the thought. _Someone should have warned me never to agree to make a fort with that kid._

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Kuvira smirked before moving into a fighting stance. She lifted her fists by her cheeks, and narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay…you win," Kuvira struggled for breath. She reached up and tapped Korra twice on her arm. The darker girl instantly released her hold, before sitting close, checking her condition. Kuvira closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she regained her composure. "Just barely," she muttered.

Korra laughed, all the while rubbing small circles across the muscular plane of the metalbender's back. She leaned in close and nuzzled her nose against the lighter girl's cheek. Kuvira half-smiled before pulling away. "So, what do you want?" she declared, fanning her red face, the color slowly draining away. "Breakfast in bed? A trip to the aquarium?" she asked.

Korra tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips. She looked down at the ground shyly, a light flush racing up her neck and flooding her cheeks. "Let's get married," she suggested quietly.

"You know I would love to, but we can't."

The Avatar slowly lifted her head, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "Yes, we can."

"No, Korra, we can't."

"Vee," she said gently, placing her hands on Kuvira's cheeks. She smiled brightly, this time it reached her blue eyes. The look was so intense that the metalbender couldn't help but be drawn into them. Tears swelled up, dancing on the edge of the Avatar's eyelashes, threatening to spill. "Yes, we can. _Legally_."

Kuvira felt her pulse move at a frenzy, her green eyes narrowing slightly in understanding. She licked her lips, swallowing around the lump that rose in her throat. She quickly turned her head to the side, brushing her cheek against her shoulder, hiding the evidence that a tear had been released. "W-what?" her voice cracked. "Are you sure?"

Korra nodded. The tears she was holding back instantly slid down her cheeks. "That's what the text was about. Tenzin was telling me that the Supreme Court declared banning of same-sex marriage was unconstitutional." Korra took a hold of Kuvira's hands. She gently unhooked the gloves and peeled them off, before grasping her pale hands tightly in hers. She ignored her sweaty palms. "Will you marry me? Today?"

The metalbender instantly frowned. Korra's smile slowly faded as she regarded the troubled look on her girlfriend's face. "I-is something wrong?" she whispered. "Did I do something?"

Kuvira leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to Korra's lips. The Avatar's eyes widened in shock before slowly closing, pressing into the embrace. "No, dummy," she chuckled as she pulled away. Korra swatted her lightly on the arm. "I just wanted to propose to you first. I had it planned, in case something like this, one day, would become official, but thanks to Teznin you kind of beat me to it." She smiled gently before leaning forward, pressing her forehead lightly against the Avatar's. "Yes, I'll marry you today."

Korra instantly jumped to her feet. "Then let's go! The car is already packed and gassed up." Without much effort, she was able to pull Kuvira to her feet and tug her out of the gym into the hallway of their house. The metalbender couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. "There's a cooler in the back with food and water."

"We kind of need to get changed first," Kuvira pointed out.

"No, we can do that later," she insisted.

Kuvira tightened her grip on the darker girl's hand, pulling her to a stop. Korra huffed, pushing out her lower lip a bit. "There will be a lot more people than us at the courthouse. What's your hurry?" she demanded.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start out lives as wife and wife," she explained, her words dripping with an inflection of the obvious. Kuvira sighed gently as she was tugged forward once more, this time Korra actually listened to her and rushed towards their bedroom.

"Well then why did you pack the car with food? This should only take about an hour at most. Do you want to drive around get married in all 50 states or something?"

Kuvira let out a cry of surprise, almost pumping into the Avatar when she stopped right outside of their bedroom door. "I was actually planning on having a picnic in the park to celebrate afterwards but," Korra paused to ponder the idea. A dazzling smile filled her face. "I like your idea better!"

"That was a joke! We can't do that." The Avatar quickly leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before rushing into the closet. "Our marriage would be legally recognized in every state. It'd be a waste of time," she called out.

"But this way, we can travel to our friends and share the news in person," Korra answered. Kuvira hummed in response. She did have a point. The two didn't have any plans for the summer. The Avatar had made it clear to President Raiko that she would be spending a lot of time away from work, focusing her time and energy on her girlfriend and just relaxing. With president sending her on numerous business trips throughout the year, Korra barely had any time to relax at home before leaving.

Kuvira quickly got changed, dressing in a park of white shorts and a green long sleeved shirt with a bateau neckline. She reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun, fluffing it up before finger combing out as many knots as she could. She normally kept her hair up and out of her face, but there had been numerous times when Korra stated she liked how her girlfriend looked with her hair down, so she compromised and only wore it down for really special occasions.

"So…" Korra said quietly, placing her hand on Kuvira's shoulder. The metalbender turned and found her breath to be caught when she glanced at the Avatar. She was wearing a light blue scoop neck floor length dress that was cinched at the waist with a white belt. It matched the blue, white, and black bun holder that had pinned her hair back. Two long portions of her brown hair framed her face. "I wanted to dress up for you.

"You look fantastic," Kuvira commented before looking down at her clothing. "I'm underdressed compared to you."

"You're prefect." Korra insisted. She pressed a light kiss to Kuvira's lips, before resting her head against her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered into her ear. "Now, let's go and get married."

* * *

 **AN: I tried to show the softer side to these two characters while also keeping their competitive side as well. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
